


You Came Back

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Peaceful Markus, Post Peaceful Route, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Simon Gets Reactivated, Simon and Markus Love Each Other, really gay, this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The revolution is over, the victory speech has been made. Connor remembers something.





	You Came Back

Connor pulls Markus into the Detroit police department.

"Connor, why are we at your workplace? What's going on-" "Shhh, I have a surprise."

Connor leads them down to the evidence room, looking like a happy puppy. It's nice, to see Connor enjoying his newfound emotions, but it doesn't make Markus any less confused.  
Connor enters Hank's password into the system.  _fuckingpassword_. 'Of course.' Markus thinks. The evidence wall slides away.

It's Simon.

Markus feels his chest tighten, "C-... Connor, I don't think I can see this."

"Oh no, the case is dead! It's fine for you to be down here."

"No, Connor, I don't think I can see him sitting on the wall like that.  _Dead_." Markus' eyes prick with tears and Connor is quick to panic.  
  


"You don't understand! He isn't dead!" Connor hurries over, gently taking Simon off the wall. Markus hesitantly comes over when Connor waves his hand. He holds Simon up by his shoulders and the tears threaten to fall. Connor pulls a bio-component out of his back pocket and slides it into Simon.

Simon takes an unneeded breath and the tears then fall, he's alive. Simon is alive is Markus' arms and Markus doesn't think he can ever leave Simon again.

"Markus? Is it really you this time?" Hands reach up and feel around his face.  
They start at his jaw, tracing the outline, then gently run up to his temples. They brush his cheeks, flinching slightly at the wet of his tears, and run around his eyebrows. Down the bridge of his nose, to his lips.

"Markus." Simon sounds breathless as he crashes his lips into Markus'. The kiss is explosive and full of emotion. There's tears and teeth and Markus knows it's messy but he doesn't care because Simon is here and God, he's sobbing, why can't he stop sobbing?

Simon is crying too, not able to keep in the cries in the kiss. They cry with each other, finally reunited.

They whisper I love yous and sweet nothing against each other's mouths. Connor has since left the room, to give them privacy no doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was really short but I hope it was like , not trash


End file.
